bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
WeeGeeSlave101
Brief Bio http://i35.tinypic.com/1zbtqgm.jpg (Picture he would use as his Avatar if he could) A active user on Bungie.net; WeeGeeSlave101 used to post in "Stare Speak", but due to it being very unpopular, stopped. He is Canadian, and usually when he views a bad topic about Canada he gets mad, but doesn't always post in the thread; this is due to his hate of "Flame Wars", since he doesn't like argueing on something pointless and tries to stay on the mods' good sides. Other than his hate for Flame Wars, he also hates Trolls and links to harmful websites, disturbing images, and some other online pranks such as the Rick-Roll. To this date, he has been banned twice from the forums; once for Flaming (hense why he doesn't like doing it) and one for spam (which was on accident, but was banned without warning by Foman). Join Date and Forum History Being forgetful, WeeGee doesn't really remember what date he joined Bungie.net (somewhere around the release of Halo 3) and is usually found in the Flood forum. Ever so rarely he will go into another forum, and is also a lurker in the Classifeds (looking for decent groups to join). Personality WeeGee is usually neutral when it comes to being on the forums, being an ass to stupid posters and sharing a laugh in another all on the same page. Again, when it comes to the forums and the people who post in them; WeeGee is loved or hated, but mostly ignored. Groups of Interest WeeGee is an active member in "Secondary Protocol" (He is an SP Legend), being a loyal member and having some lolz when the chance arises. A semi-active member of KotOR (Knights of the Old Republic) He is also Leader of "Teh Zombie Hunters", a common unactive group always looking for active members to join. The REAL WeeGeeSlave101 His real name is Dylan, 17 years old. Favorite music is Classic Rock and Rock in general, he also listens to Techno, Trance, and Industrial. Other things he likes to do in his spare time is to watch Anime or read Manga, as well as watch a few YTP's (Youtube Poop) and YTPMV's (Youtube Poop Music Videos). Favorite games are FPS' (First Person Shooters), RPG's (Role Playing Games), and Horror Survival (even though he's a chicken-shit). Members (and or mods) he doesn't like He really doesn't list people, even if he does hate them, but when it comes to Foman; he believes Foman abuses his powers as a mod on the forums. He didn't really think much of Foman until he noticed members in some of the groups he is in were perma-banned from the forums for the most stupid reasons ever (like getting perma-banned for asking if Foman liked Jay-z). Other Fun Facts His user name/gamer tag is based on a internet meme, WeeGee, which originated from a old PC game game called "Where's Mario" in which Luigi's sprite looked rather creepy; Luigi's original sprite from the game was re-drawn and called WeeGee. His hometown and place of origin is Kenora, Ontario; he has moved to Calgary, Alberta and live's here presently. Has had three jobs during his years in High School; working at Wendys (Fired), working at Co-op (Quit), and working on the pipeline over the summer. His alt Gamer tag is GDF Shotty Newb, which was made for one of the groups he is in. He's never once used it online except to add his main account to it's friends list. Once school is done, he would like to go to Collage or University for a program called "New Media" for game design; and soon after, to make his way into a top game producer (such as Bungie or Valve). Enjoys playing social gametypes on Halo 3, and hasn't really cared much for his rank (Commander Grade 2) and highest skill (34) One of the few people who doesn't hate Infection, but doesn't enjoy it as well. Category:Users